


Lip Service

by AllDaveKat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Car Sex, Coming In Pants, Earth C (Homestuck), Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Frottage, Getting a piercing, M/M, Mouth Kink, Not Epilogue Compliant, Pain Kink, Piercings, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllDaveKat/pseuds/AllDaveKat
Summary: Dave gets his lip pierced and discovers that he has a mouth kink.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 16
Kudos: 130
Collections: Dave "Cums His Pants" Strider





	Lip Service

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theyoungphoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyoungphoenix/gifts).



> this is a callout post as much as it is a love note <3
> 
> Thanks to [Jess (that one Maid of Space)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_Maid_of_Space/pseuds/that_one_Maid_of_Space) for beta reading! <3

Dave fidgets nervously in the chair at the piercing shop, his leg jiggling and bouncing up and down while he waits for the piercer to come in. He glances at Karkat, who’s sitting at his side, and grabs his hand. Karkat squeezes his hand back comfortingly, even as his eyes crinkle with amusement.

“Are you nervous, Dave?” he teases. “I thought you said you weren’t scared to get your lip pierced. That you, quote, ‘can’t fuckin’ wait to have a stranger penetrate me with a metal bar’ unquote.”

Dave huffs. “I’m not _nervous_ , I’m just… apprehensive. Someone’s about to shove a metal needle through my face, am I not allowed to be a little unnerved about that?”

Karkat just smirks at him. “Whatever you say, baby.”

Dave flushes, both at Karkat’s teasing and the pet name.

He and Karkat have been dating for over a year now, and he still gets flustered every time Karkat calls him cutesy names, or kisses him in public, or any other couple-y shit like that. It’s… nice. _Really_ nice. Like, if he thinks about it too hard he might actually fucking cry, so he usually just acts like an asshole instead. Case in point: he sticks his tongue out at Karkat and calls him a dipshit. Karkat flips him off with a grin. Dave’s heart swells in his chest, and he can’t quite keep the smile off his face.

The piercer, an olive-blooded female troll, walks back in with an intimidating-looking clampy thing, and a long needle, and oh god, Dave squeezes Karkat’s hand. He’s not gonna throw up. He’s not gonna pass out. He’s going to be fine, and _cool_ , and he’s gonna look super fucking sexy with his new lip piercing just as soon as this shitty, scary part is over.

Dave’s been wanting to get a lip piercing ever since two weeks ago, when he came across an edited picture on Pinterest, titled [“Punk Rock Obama.”](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/94927504618470101/) The photo featured the late, great Barack with a dyed-red mohawk, a spiked leather collar and matching jacket, and two deliciously sexy snake bite piercings in his lower lip.

Dave had spent the next day researching piercings and looking at photos, before finally deciding to get a single ring in his lower lip. He showed Karkat the example pictures, and the way his boyfriend’s eyes widened and his cheeks flushed had cemented Dave’s decision then and there.

The piercer introduces herself as Hafada, and explains her process. First, she’s going to sterilize the piercing location and mark the spot with a washable marker, then zip zop zoop, in goes the needle, switch it out with a ring and Dave can be on his merry way. Does that all sound okay to Dave?

He nods and takes a deep breath.

She hands him a cup of mouthwash and instructs him to swish and spit over the sink in the corner. After he sits back down, she puts on a pair of disposable gloves. Dave’s stomach clenches and he reaches for Karkat’s hand. Karkat gives him an amused look but doesn’t say anything.

She grabs his lower lip between her fingers and begins to wipe it dry with cotton on the inside. The pinch of her fingers makes Dave’s guts squirm, and all of a sudden he feels… _weird_.

Like, okay, this is completely fucked up, but if he had to assign a name to the feeling, it’s kind of like being horny. His heart is racing and he’s having to concentrate to keep his breathing normal. Hafada finishes up with the cotton, and wipes the outside of his lip with an alcohol swab, and, oh, fuck, his _actual dick is getting hard right now, what the fuck???_

He glances at Karkat with panic in his eyes in a silent cry for help, but Karkat just gives him a reassuring look and squeezes his hand.

The piercer’s finger brushes against Dave’s tongue and he has to work to hold in a shudder. What the fuck is going on with him? Is this some kind of kink or something he didn’t realize he had? He knew he liked having stuff in his mouth during sex, like a bulge or a couple of fingers or something, but he’s never felt like _this_ before. Maybe nobody’s ever played with his mouth this way, or at least, not in public.

In any case, he’s extremely thankful that he’s wearing jeans instead of his god tier jammies which show fuckin’ _everything_.

He tries to focus while she draws a dot on his lip with a marker, showing where the piercing will go. She shows him how it looks in a mirror. When he pictures it with the plain silver ring he picked out earlier, his stomach flutters with excitement again. This is gonna look fucking hot.

Then Hafada picks up a metal clamp and pinches it around his lip, and wow, if his dick wasn’t hard before it certainly is now. He breathes in sharply and she looks at him with concern.

“You okay, sweetie?”

He pauses, but what can he even say at this point? There’s no good way to explain himself, he just has to get through this. He nods at her to continue, resigned to his fate.

She smiles and tightens the clamp, and he swears his cock is so hard it’s about to bust right through his pants. Jesus christ, this is so fucking humiliating. And the more he thinks about how humiliating it is, the more turned on he gets, like some kind of fucked up horny feedback loop.

He shifts in his chair, trying to conceal his ill-timed boner, hoping desperately that the nice piercing lady won’t notice and be disgusted with him. He swears he’s not a pervert who just comes here to get off on girls touching him, or whatever, he didn’t-- he didn’t know this would happen, okay?

Hafada takes out a piercing needle. “Okay, I’m gonna count to three. Ready?”

“Uh-huh,” Dave mumbles around the clamp. He shuts his eyes and squeezes Karkat’s hand.

“One, two, three!”

There’s a momentary sharp pain in his lip, and Dave holds in a whimper as his body answers with a flood of arousal. The sting quickly fades to a dull burn, but it’s too late, he’s already unbearably fucking turned on. If there wasn’t someone else in the room, he’d be positively begging Karkat to dick him down right here and now, but he _can’t_.

“You did great,” the piercer praises him. “Almost done, just need to put the jewelry in.”

He opens his eyes and oh wow, there’s still a wholeass needle sticking through his lip. He can feel himself gripping Karkat’s hand so hard it probably hurts, and he lets go, glancing at him apologetically. Karkat winces and shakes out his hand, but pats Dave reassuringly on the leg. Dave can’t hold back a hiss at Karkat’s touch on his thigh, it’s just-- it’s right near his dick, okay? If Karkat just moved his hand a little bit over, he could be rubbing Dave’s hard cock, and-- no, fuck, stop thinking about that!

Karkat draws his hand away in confusion, then his eyes widen as he glances to Dave’s crotch, then back up to his face, which is surely flushed bright red. His mouth widens in an “o” of understanding. Or at least, half-understanding.

Because Karkat is well and truly familiar with Dave’s pain kink. In fact, they discovered it together about a year ago, right in the middle of doing the horizontal mambo.

Karkat accidentally dug his claws into Dave’s hips hard enough to break the skin, and Dave _moaned_ and blew his load immediately. Karkat freaked out and cried, and Dave stammered and blushed and apologized. Once they finally worked it out and actually talked about it, it became a blissfully regular feature in their sex life.

But Karkat doesn’t know that the pain thing is only part of the reason Dave’s currently hard enough to penetrate a steel wall.

The seconds drag on with Dave locked in pure torturous arousal as Hafada grabs the ring and does something with the needle in his lip. She pulls the needle back out, clips the ring closed, and hands him a mirror.

He’s pretty sure it looks good, but he’s honestly having a really hard (ha) time focusing on anyfuckingthing right now aside from the shame in his pants. He’s pretty sure he nods and says something approving, but there’s blood rushing in his ears and he _still_ feels like he’s about to combust with horny.

They go up to the counter to pay, with Dave still in a daze. He nods blankly through the entire aftercare speech that the piercer gives him, not hearing a single word. Hopefully Karkat’s paying attention; he’s been giving Dave the side-eye this whole time.

They walk in silence back to the car. Dave steps inside and sinks into the passenger seat, his cheeks still burning. Karkat gets in, closes his door and turns to Dave.

“So…” Karkat raises his eyebrows.

Dave refuses to look at him. “So… what?”

“So what the fuck was that all about, Dave?” Karkat looks way too goddamn amused. “Did you seriously get hard from getting a piercing?”

Dave groans. “YES, okay, shut the fuck up, I hate you so much. You’re my boyfriend, you’re supposed to be nice to me.”

Karkat grins. “I can be nice to you in at least one way.”

His fingers crawl over Dave’s lap and rub over his swollen cock. Dave gasps and his hips buck without his permission.

“Fuck…” he whines. “Karkat, please--”

Instead of answering, Karkat crawls into his lap, holy shit, are they really doing this right here? He’d look around and check if there’s anyone nearby, if they’re about to get arrested for indecent exposure, but his head is hazy and Karkat’s hot and solid and touching him, kissing his neck, his chin, his temple.

Dave tips his head and leans in to kiss Karkat on the mouth, but Karkat pushes him away.

“You’re not supposed to kiss anyone for at least two weeks, didn’t you hear any of the instructions they were telling you?” Karkat squints his eyes.

Dave shakes his head no.

“Ugh, you’re hopeless. It’s fine, I was listening and they gave us a pamphlet with instructions anyway. I’ll make sure your lip doesn’t get infected and fall off because you were being a dumbass and french kissed a used hospital gown or something idiotic like that.”

Dave hopes he doesn’t need to be listening right now, either, because Karkat’s hands have been slipping under his shirt and thumbing at his nipples as he speaks. Dave’s desperately squirming in his chair, wanting to rut up against Karkat but his lower half is pinned down by Karkat’s weight.

“P-please, dude, I can’t fucking think about anything right now I just need-- I need you,” Dave begs.

Karkat’s eyes go dark and his cheeks flush. Maybe Dave’s not the only one who’s _affected_ right now. Karkat pulls Dave up toward him, pressing their bodies flush together. Dave gasps as his dick makes contact with Karkat’s fantastic crotch.

Karkat grinds down on him, and Dave moans.

“You gotta shut your mouth, Dave, you’re gonna get us caught,” Karkat warns, but he sounds excited by the possibility.

Dave lifts his hand to cover his mouth, then realizes that’s probably not a good idea, and clamps his lips together instead. It jostles his piercing and he’s already so fucking close. He rolls his lip and it kind of hurts but it also feels fucking _amazing_ , Karkat thumbs his nip again, and oh, fuck, he’s _coming_ , his back arching as he spills hot and messy into his pants.

Karkat keeps grinding against him until he’s twitching and oversensitive and has to choke out an, “Okay, fuck, _I can’t_ \--”

Karkat leans back and Dave reaches for his zipper to pull his bulge out. Karkat shudders at the touch, but pushes Dave’s hands away before he can unwrap his present.

“Later,” Karkat says. “I don’t want to have to get my car cleaned again. Anyway, it seemed like you needed it more than I did.”

He smirks again, and Dave wants to kiss his smug mouth, then remembers he can’t. _Damn it._ Karkat starts up the car, and Dave suffers in his sticky, cum-filled pants the whole way home.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm @alldavekat on [twitter](https://twitter.com/alldavekat) and [tumblr](https://alldavekat.tumblr.com)
> 
> my [homestuck rp discord server](https://discord.gg/Zmq9B9R) (18+)


End file.
